


War of Wills

by tellmesomethingnew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Imperiused Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Torture, plotless smut, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: Hermione might have been the best person possible for the job, but it was inevitable the infamous Tom Riddle would catch her. Now the only question remains: What is a very powerful Dark Lord to do with a very beautiful and sexy mudblood?





	War of Wills

Hermione wished she could move, she wished she could just do  _ something _ other than lay there connected to his Imperius Curse, unable to move. She could feel everything he was doing. As he sat there with his bed’s pillows behind his back, piled comfortably, Hermione laid horizontally on him. Her one leg rested comfortably, raised over his shoulder, and her other spread to lay alongside his farthest leg. Her pussy laid bare and spread open to him over his hip and he had comfortable reach of her to do with as he pleased. 

If she were able to move, she would have kicked him unconscious. After all, she did have a strong kick after her training at the Ministry when she became an Auror. She could easily render him incapable of going after her if she could just reach an escape.

It was her fault, in the end, that she got caught. She was supposed to be the best Auror the Ministry had ever had. One relapse thanks to her nasty Divorce with Ron was all it took to be her downfall. But then again, Voldemort was always one step ahead of everything happening between the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. 

It had been weeks since Tom Riddle, also known as the infamous Voldemort, had caught her. Weeks on end, she had been Imperiused by him. It had also been weeks since he had last allowed her the strongest orgasm she had ever felt. It was nothing compared to anything Ron had ever given her. Only on the days when he wasn’t there and she sat safely locked within her bedroom did he give her mind the rest it needed to stay strong and healthy in between the curses. With her body unable to move, he at least granted her the ability to feel and speak. 

Perhaps it was the way she begged him all sorts of things that made his cock twitch and leak of precum and at the end of his teasing and his playing, fuck her so hard she felt bruised the following day. 

“Your body is a beautiful work of art,” she heard him say softly, possessively.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Her naked body hummed with anticipation. What was his plans for her that time around? It was always different, always taking Hermione by surprise. She never knew what to prepare herself for other than the rough ending fuck and the constant denial he left her orgasm suspended in. 

His hand rested on her hip and he let out a sigh. “It’s been a very long day,” he continued when Hermione decided to stay quiet. She had nothing to say to him other than her whines and her begging.

“Your pussy is a work of art as well,” he added and Hermione felt her body tense when his hand that rested on her hip slid to her pelvic bone, just above the hood that hid her little clit. 

Her heart raced in her ears and her breath came in tiny little pants. She could feel it bubbling up inside of her without her consent, the sexual arousal that his intentions alone stirred up.

Carefully, she felt his fingers push back the hood for her clit, mindful not to come in contact with the little bud of nerves just yet. She felt it swell up, seeking out his attention and the satisfaction it hadn’t received in what felt like forever. 

It had been weeks since she last came. Weeks on end that he spent every single day rubbing her clit to the edge, prodding her poor g-spot til he felt her tighten, close to the edge she so desperately wanted the freedom to tip over. It had been weeks since he fucked her and refused her clit any attention. He was very smart. Even when he left her alone, he had charmed an invisible shield on her clit until he dealt with her. It was her only means of orgasm. 

Was Hermione sure it hadn’t been months instead of weeks?

“Look that at that beautiful clit, how it greets me,” he said with a malicious chuckle. 

Hermione’s eyes moved to his face, where she could see him properly. Fuck Merlin for making Tom Riddle so damn fucking sexy with his cold eyes, his dark hair, his beautiful porcelain skin, and his well-sculpted features. Tom’s eyes remained focused on her clit. Her pussy ignited into fire, wanting to be filled with his rock-solid cock that rested against her ass when she felt his finger gather her wetness that glistened at her open and slid it up to spread on her bare clit. Had she been able to move, she would have moved her hips at their own accord. They would have ground on his skilled fingers until she’d get that orgasm she bloody deserved. 

His finger only came into contact with her poor, swollen clit for just a moment before he let go. Already, she could felt herself twitch. 

“So fucking sexy,” he breathed out. 

“Please,” Hermione begged him. It was no use -- the begging, but she couldn’t help it. It was human nature of her to do it. “Please just let me go,” she whimpered.

He moaned softly as she begged. “You don’t know how much that really gets me going, Hermione,” he warned her as he slowly shook his head.

He tested her opening for her wetness, inquiring as to how wet she already was just from the little attention he had given her so far. 

“I’ll give you an option tonight, Hermione,” he started as she felt him move his cock to rest up against her slit.

He had her full attention.

“Beg all you want, even better, beg more than usual. And I’ll reward you with an orgasm,” he wavered with an evil, toothy grin.

Hermione’s body quivered and a whine escaped her. Oh, how she wished she could grind the length of his glorious cock, which twitched and pulsated faintly against her sensitive, deprived pussy. To be granted an orgasm,  _ finally _ , was all Hermione’s poor, clouded mind could care about. The orgasm had been boiling up within her, coiling up like a tight, rusty spring, for countless days. She  _ needed _ that release. 

“Oh Merlin, please, make me cum,” she cried to him, tears gathering up in her eyes from the amount of strong feelings she had, on top of her desperation. 

He groaned and as if almost unable to help himself, Hermione watched as struggle cloud his features and felt him push his cock into the depths of her waiting pussy. As soon as he had lazily slid it in did she find herself unable to breathe. The pleasure was almost too much. She almost came right then and there, which was probably why he stopped himself from pushing into her until he filled her completely. 

“Not yet, Hermione,” he warned her as his finger found her pulsating clit again. He rubbed tiny, gently circles into it a few times before he sensed her impending build and stopped. “I offered you and orgasm, but that doesn’t mean you get it right away.”

Hermione whined again and she looked up to the ceiling again. What in the world did she do to deserve the abuse? 

Lazily, he gave her a few minutes to breathe, a few minutes for the orgasm build to wear off just enough for him to tease more tiny circles into her twitching clit. As he sat there, his cock pushed into her just up to the middle of his length, he relished in the way she pulsed around him, twitching with desperation as more and more wetness coated him. 

“Please, please, please, please,” she murmured in a hoarse voice. The inability to move added to everything and made the pleasure that filled her body seem more intense. “I need to cum, my pussy is on fire-”

“Yes, it definitely is. You’re so warm and wet,” he commented as he continued his merciless edging.

Her clit was so sensitive, so ready for the orgasm that the edging only took a few seconds in between trying to let her cool down enough to keep up the edging. A few rubs, the warning tightness of her pussy, and no more contact for a full minute. She counted.

“Are you ready to cum hard?” Tom asked her as he began to move his hips achingly slowly until she felt him reach her hilt. Along side of her pulsating pussy, she could feel him twitch inside of her. He was just as desperate to cum as she was, only she had longer in between her orgasms than he did.

The little mudblood turned him on so much, even more than anyone else Tom Riddle had ever shared his bed with in the past. Maybe that was why he kept her around, unharmed, and sexually unsatisfied enough to stay for more abuse.

“Please, I’m so ready. Please let me cum,” she begged him loudly, barely able to breathe from the desperation. 

His fucking ceased as he remained still, except his fingers that found the right spot on her clit. She felt her orgasm build up and it was inevitable that she was going to cum then and there.

“You’re going to tell me when you cum, do you understand?” he said in his intimidating, commanding voice. 

“Yes, please, yes,” she cried out.

“And you’re to hold it for as long as you can. Focus. If you cum and don’t tell me, I’ll be sure to make you regret it.” His voice had gone so dark, so dangerous that it thrilled her sexual pleasure more than what Hermione thought capable. 

When he felt her death grip on his cock, he groaned. “Hold it,” he ordered.

Her eyes fell from the ceiling to his face. His expression as he watched her cum had always been the highlight of their sexual activities. His eyes, which watched her pussy closely, in amazement sometimes, and other times when he focused and watched her face as she crinkled into her orgasm face -- it was something she found herself unable to explain. It was truly remarkable. 

She held herself for as long as she possibly can. It was like holding herself right over the edge of a cliff, her feet half off the edge, her heels grounded, but her balance unknown and wobbly as she struggled to hold herself from tipping over. She let out a long, loud groan as she held herself there, the coil wanting to break away, but she wasn’t ready for it yet. She wasn’t allowed to be ready for it yet. 

With his finger keeping up with its merciless little circles, she found herself unable to hold it any longer. “I’m gonna cum!” she cried out happily.

Happily, until his finger stilled as soon as she said that. Wobbling over the edge, regretting the tip over, her eyes widened as she watched his pleasure-filled face watch her pussy tighten further until it let go and quaked lazily for the pleasure that was no longer there. 

A tear tipped over her eye and fell down her temple to her ear as she cried, her pleasure being ruined and ripped out from beneath her. A sickly feeling of the let down was all Hermione could comprehend as a short-sob escaped her lips.

Tom moaned from the strong, empty pulses and she felt him cum inside of her. He ruined both of their orgasms, but she could see it in his face -- it was worth it to him. Tom, however, wasn't one to let pleasure go to waste. He would sure fuck her again til she helped him orgasm before he'd go to bed for the night. He must have had such a long day...

When their shared pulsating had ended, his hooded eyes looked over at her and breathing heavily, he murmured, “I said I’d give you an orgasm,” he began as he shook his head, malice glinting in his dangerously beautiful eyes, “I never said you’d enjoy it.”


End file.
